A corporation may deploy an enterprise software application (“web application”) on one or more servers in its corporate network or other Internet-accessible computer, and enable all its employees and/or clients to access that application via the web. Web-accessibility of such applications provide employees and/or clients with the capability to access the application at any time and from anyplace having network connectivity.
Many enterprise web applications have their own requirements for organized events (e.g., internal meetings, client meetings, product/service demonstrations, etc.) requiring coordination between users of the web application. Thus, each such enterprise web application may have its own scheduled event configurations and/or event participant configurations.
It is also the case that many enterprise web application users use other event application clients, in addition to enterprise software applications discussed above. For example, event application clients such as Microsoft Outlook™ is used by numerous enterprises for email, event management (e.g., calendar management) and other functions such as contacts management.
Aspects of these separate event applications can be synergistically integrated with aspects of the enterprise web application in a manner that improves the capabilities of both. Thus, techniques are desired for integrating enterprise web applications and their event management components with other event management systems used by users in a corporation.